paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Paw Filipino Backstory: Andres Bonifacio
This is a second Backstory Characters * Paw Patrol Show Characters * Andres Plot A truth tells It all begins on the Nipa hut where Andres is fixing his Quarters, he is helped by the Paw Patrol. as Rubble carries Stacks of Boxes using his shovel and takes it to Andres and asks where to put it. Zuma and Chase are searching at the boxes and Sees various things. just as then Skye, Rocky and Marshall sees A box with a KKK emblem on it. Skye: Shall we opened it? Rocky: I will ask Andres if He agrees.... Marshall: Why don't we opened it.... Skye:(Sighs) Okay Marshall.... Marshall opens the box and Sees Small Canes, Paper fans, A flag of the KKK and a stained bolo. Andres: Hey! what are you 3 doing there! Skye:Marshall opened the box Andres! Rocky: Yeah.... Andres: Marshall is that true?! Marshall: Yeah.. I want to see What's inside the Box. Just as then Rubble, Chase, Zuma goes to the 3 Paw patrol members and shocked to see a box is full of things. Chase: What are those Andres? Andres: Looks like you are all interested to tell where do I really come from? Zuma: I know you are a heir of Cazatha... Andres: Not Anything.... Rocky: Can you tell us? Andres: Sure thing... Take the box to Ryder.. He is at the Backyard sitting on a Chair at a picnic table. As the Pups goes outside the Hut they See Ryder reading his book. Andres: Ryder! Ryder: Andres! Pups! What do you got something? Chase: Yeah... Here it is... Chase and the Pups shows A box contained the Items. Ryder: Andres? What are these??? Andres: I think I will tell you about my real life The Paw Patrol sits around the box and Andres. Andres: I will tell you about my real life.... The Story unfolds Andres narrates his story Andres: I was born at the night on November 30, 1863. I am a young kid. My Mother gives a name Andres. I learned Alphabet when I was 10 years old under my Mother's Sister. I enrolled at a private school where I learned Latin but I dropped out about at the age of 14 to support my family. Chase: How did you Support them Andres? Andres:I supported them thanks to my craftsmanship skills and visual arts. Like you discovered my hand-made Fans and Canes, During My teens I am also a factory worker and A part time Actor on a Moro-Moro Play. Ryder holds a handmade Fan made by Andres and waves it back and forth to cool him down. Rocky: What languages did you also learned? Andres: I read a lots of books and novels, I learned how to understand Spanish, Tagalog even English. Rocky: Cool.... Skye: Are you married? Andres: twice... The first one died named Monica, and the Second one Named Oriang. Skye: Do you have a son or Daughter? Andres: Yeah.. but 1 died due to leprosy. Paw Patrol: Oh! Zuma: Hey dude, How do you become an Activist(Swirls a toy Bolo) Andres: Now You're talking! Marshall: Now here's the cool part... Tell us Andres! Andres: Gladly! Andres the Activist Andres: I am a founding father of the La Liga Filipina Ryder: What is it? Andres:A propaganda group. It was founded originally by Jose. Ryder: The young kid? Andres: Yeah... Since his Exile. I revived it along with a friend and continues it's aim. I am also a freemason too. Ryder: Cool. Andres: After the reports came that Jose is deported and Exiled on Dapitan I tried to offered a rescue mission to save him but. No.. I decide to form a Militant Organization. Chase: Let me guess..... Katipunan? Andres: you're right. along with some of my friends. it was formed at the Day after Rizal deported. Instead of peaceful type, I used this Ruff! Bolo! Andres unsheaths his bolo from his pup-pack. Skye: You used Brute force to gain freedom?! Andres: You got my point. Andres: I was named as "Father of the Philippine Revolution" Andres: The Katipunan spreads towards the provinces. most of the members or Katipuneros came from middle or lower class of the society. Rocky: Did your enemies became suspicious? Andres: Maybe.... but at the night on August 23,1896 at the Place where we find the Golden Sun. Ryder: At Pugadlawin Shrine on Caloocan? Andres: Yeah... The Katipuneros and I bring Cedulas or Spanish Community taxes. and tear them as a sign for the broken spanish alliance, and the beginning of the Philippine Revolution.... Marshall: Did the Revolution Accomplished??? Andres: Maybe..... but during the campaign we gained Freedom against the Spanish empire but We Decided to split. Skye: Oh. Tejoros Convention Skye: What happened? Did you elect a leader... Andres: You mean.. The Tejoros convention. Ryder: What does that mean? Andres: As you know.... Katipunan has 2 factions: Magdiwang and Magdalo. Rocky: Who are the Leaders of the 2 factions? Ryder and the Other looked on Rocky Rocky: Just asking? Andres? Andres: Hmm.... The leader of the Magdalo is Emilio Aguinaldo. I lead the Magdiwang faction. Rocky:Cool! Zuma: What is the Puwpose of the Convention?! Andres: The Purpose of the Tejoros convention is to discuss or plans on Cavite during the Revolt. Andres: I Myself oversees an Election there. and I win the elections... Chase: As.... Andres: Director of the Local Government. Chase: So... Who win the Elections as President? Andres:(Sighs) Emilio.... Andres: I left the Convention... As SUPREMO of the Katipunan. The End of a Katipunero Ryder gets the Box and Sees Military Papers written 2 documents. Ryder: Andres what are these? Andres: Those are the Documents I draw. the Tejoros act and the Naic Military agreement. Ryder: You reasoned out at the convention by Writing this Letter? Andres: Yeah... Until Emilio noticed it... Ordered an Arrest for me and My Brother for treason! Arrested and Executed! Ryder: Oh No! ndres: Along with him we passed a trial. but it leads us on a place that night... Chase: Where? Andres: At Maragodon, Cavite. at the Foot of Mount Buntis. along with Him(Points on Procopio) and the Soldiers of Aguinaldo. He was shot before Me by the Soldiers. ends my human Life. A Reborn(Fanon Setup) Skye: So how do you born as a young pup.... Andres: So you are curious to reveal my true nature.... Well... I was born on the Monarchs of the Cazathan Empire. by Samuel and Cassandra. During That Time the Kingdom is under Turmoil under Don Juan Kazare. Samuel is taking me and my Younger brother to the Philippine Isles via magical Teleporter. Chase: Cool... Andres: We are teleported to a Cabinet from Cazatha to Tondo, Manila. and We were adopted by the Grandson named Peter Bonifacio While My younger Brother went astray towards the Rizal Monument and be a royal Guard. Andres: And during I teach you about the history of the Philippines... He returned(Sniffs) ???: Just like now... Andres turns around and sees his younger brother. Andres: Procopio! Procopio: Andres! The 2 hugged Pups: Aw..... Andres: Procopio, What are you doing here? Procopio: Good news. I will try to enlist on the Paw Katipunan so you are not alone.... Andres: Thanks. (Sniffs). Procopio raised his Paw. Andres: Paw Patrol. I will observe you how to join the Paw Katipunan but you will never do it because Paw Katipunan are already allies with the Paw Patrol. Andres: Procopio Bonifacio. Are you willing to serve the Paw Katipunan and the Paw Patrol? Serves Adventure Bay? And Proud as a dual Citizen as its Citizen and a Filipino. Procopio: OO! Andres: Ruff! Bolo! Andres unsheaths his Bolo and slashes Procopio's left paw gently and Blood came out. and prints his Paw on a paper using his Blood. Andres: From now on... You are a member of the Paw Katipunan. The Paw Patrol Cheers. Paw Patrol: Hooray! Andres puts a bandage on Procopio's left Paw Andres: Natapos mo na ang Pacto-De-Sangre. Ikaw na ngayon ay isang ganap na katipunero aking kapatid.(You are now a Paw Katipunero member after we perform the Blood Compact, Brother) Procopio nods Procopio: Sige. Aking Kapatid(Of course.... Supremo!) Andres: After that I lived with my younger Brother Happily and my life is full of Adventures thanks to you... Ryder: Yeah. you are one of us and you know it. Everyone goes for A group hug. Andres:(Sniffs) Thanks..... aking mga kaibigan.(My Friends) Andres: Come on let's play tag. Just as then The Pups raced each other along with Procopio. Ryder follows and looks on the clouds at the sky Ryder(thinks): I hope Andres will be good pup along with the others... As one Family. And Ryder looked on the Sky with pride. END Side Stories: Andres' Tales Along with the Main type. Andres has a hidden adventures which aided along with the Paw Patrol. Part 1:Origins The Roots of Andres' inheritance is shared here as the young pup katipunero became a king of a fallen country and returns as a rightful king Part 2: Warriors Path Andres' Ninja skills is now discovering until Andres decides that the Paw Patrol has mana magic within them. Part 3: The First PAW Summit The leaders and delegates from the Kingdom of Cazatha, Barkingburg, Philippine Isles,City of Adventure Bay are invited for the First Paw Summit on the Trussian Empire Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Backstory Category:Fanon Stories Category:History